Hanafuda
by Captain Poulpy
Summary: Zoro à tout perdu. Il ne possède plus que le désir de savoir la vérité. Dix ans plus tard, il est responsable de la section des affaires non élucidées. Avec son équipe, il compte bien résoudre les affaires et espérer trouver une piste. Et une apparaît sous la forme d'un jeu de carte: le Hanafuda. Zoro la suivra-t-il au risque de sombrer ?


_**Hello ! Captain Poulpy au rapport ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire découvrir ma première fanfiction sur ce site sans Akuma no Mi et autres choses fantastiques dont regorge One Piece. En gros, un Univers Alternatif.**_

 _ **C'est une fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a peu et que j'adore par-dessus tout. Même si elle est à peine commencée. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tôt:**

Il était revenu. Comme à chaque fois. Chaque fois, le matin, il empruntait le même itinéraire. Tout le temps. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne le pouvais pas. Elles étaient parties toutes les deux trop tôt. Pas de maladie. Pas d'un accident. Non. Elles avaient été assassinées. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues jusqu'à couler sur les pierres tombales des deux femmes qui n'avaient jamais partagé sa vie.

Il s'effondra en larmes. Comment c'était possible ? L'enquête avait été classée sans suite. Pas de preuves. Rien du tout. À présent, le jeune homme voulait la vérité sur ces deux morts tragiques. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Même si il devait y passer sa vie...

 **Aujourd'hui:**

Roronoa Zoro avançait dans les couloirs calmes de la section spécialisée dans les affaires non résolues. Il l'avait lui-même créée malgré les avis de son supérieur quand au fait que remuer le couteau dans une plaie non cicatrisable, selon ses dires, n'était pas une très bonne idée mais avait fini par céder devant l'insistance de Zoro. L'homme aux cheveux verts pensait qu'il fallait donner des réponses aux familles et s'était employé à cette tâche avec quelques autres personnes. Il portait à présent sous son bras une pile de dossiers. Il était suivit par Koala, qui était en quelque sorte la secrétaire de ces dossiers. Cette dernière portait également des dossiers dans une boite.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veuilles faire ça ? demanda la jeune femme en posant la boite sur le bureau de son ami.

L'homme la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire:

\- Oui. Je veux résoudre ces affaires. Les familles doivent avoir des réponses.

\- Je sais. Mais, tu pense pouvoir le faire.

\- Je dois le faire, Koala.

Koala regarda tristement l'enquêteur avant de partir ses talons claquant sur le sol.

Le policier et criminologue s'assied à son bureau et commença à ouvrir l'une des chemises contenant un dossier. C'était une sombre affaire d'enfants disparus retrouvés tués et torturés. Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé le coupable.

\- Quelle sombre affaire. soupira Zoro en lisant le dossier.

\- N'est-ce pas ? fit une voix provenant de sa porte.

Le policier releva la tête et vit un homme de son âge se tenir dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Il était blond avec des cheveux mi-longs et un peu ondulé. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate de la même couleur et une chemise bleue. Il était un peu le portrait-robot du type cool et qui était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Mais quelque chose gênait Zoro dans son apparence: une cicatrice entourant son œil gauche. Ou plutôt, selon son impression, une trace de brûlure. Une fois remit de sa surprise, il demanda:

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Ah c'est je ne me suis pas présenté: Je m'appelle Outlock Sabo. Je suis votre nouvel assistant.

\- Ah ? J'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas en avoir.

\- C'est votre supérieur, Smoker, qui l'a demandé.

\- Quel emmerdeur, celui-là !

Zoro pesta contre son chef et se leva pour se planter devant Sabo. Son nouvel assistant le regarda tranquillement nullement impressionné.

\- Que les choses soient claires, dit Zoro froidement, ici, c'est le groupe des affaires non résolues ! Alors, prépare-toi à des énigmes en pagaille et à des moments difficiles à supporter. Tu te sens près ? Parce que si c'est pour nettoyer ton vomi car tu en supporte pas nos conditions de travail et t'entendre te plaindre, tu peux d'ores et déjà céder ta place.

Sabo planta son regard dans celui du criminologue et dit d'une voix assurée:

\- J'ai déjà vu des choses que le commun des personnes ne supporteraient pas d'en entendre parler. J'ai l'estomac solide et la tête sur les épaules également. Je sais que je peux être un bon atout pour vous et un élément sans failles.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. finit par sourire Zoro en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule gauche. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Et tu peux m'appeler Zoro et me tutoyer. Je déteste la formalité.

\- Merci. Mais vous... enfin tu veux parler de quelle équipe ? demanda Sabo un peu perplexe.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu viens d'arriver, je suppose. Mon équipe est constitué de Koala qui reste au bureau pour classer les dossiers et répondre au téléphone, de moi bien évidement qui suis le chef de cette section, de toi aussi à présent, de Chopper qui est notre scientifique et chimiste en plus d'être médecin à ses heures perdues et normalement, il va y avoir aussi un médecin légiste et psychanalyste qui devrait bientôt arriver qui va former notre groupe.

\- D'accord. J'ai déjà vu Koala. Elle est très gentille, je trouve. Mais les deux autres...

\- Je n'ai jamais vu le médecin légiste. avoua Zoro. Mais Chopper est toujours cloîtré dans le laboratoire. J'irais te le présenter plus tard.

Sabo hocha la tête. Zoro sortit alors une bouteille de vin de sous son bureau.

\- Pour fêter ton arrivée. dit-il. Et pardon d'avoir été rude tout-à-l'heure. C'est juste que mes deux assistants précédents étaient des crétins. Entre le premier qui s'est évanoui quand j'ai commencé à expliquer les détails d'un dossier assez épouvantable et l'autre qui a gerbé pour les mêmes raisons... sans compter l'autre d'avant qui s'est rendu malade suite à une affaire que l'on ne parvenait pas à boucler et qui a finit en arrêt maladie. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si tu vas tenir le rythme.

\- Pas de problème. dit Sabo. Je comprends.

Zoro sourit et attrapa de quoi ouvrir la bouteille. C'est alors qu'une autre personne se manifesta:

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Roronoa Zoro et son assistant.

Les deux susnommés se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et la première impression qu'il donna à Zoro c'était qu'il semblait être une sorte de gothique ou de punk. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés de couleur noire, des yeux gris, des vêtements noirs avec une sorte de smiley semblable à un soleil et qui avait une petite ressemblance avec un virus de couleur jaune, des tatouages sur les bras et surtout le mot "Death" écrit sur ses phalanges, deux boucles d'oreilles à chacune de ses oreilles et une casquette blanche avec des tâches noires. Sabo fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa vue. Remit de sa légère surprise, Zoro le regarda quelques secondes avant de se saisir d'un dossier et dit:

\- Vous êtes le médecin légiste ? Trafalgar Law, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. Enchanté.

\- D'accord. Bon et bien bienvenue à vous aussi. Vous voulez du vin ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le policier ouvrit la bouteille.

\- Par contre, il va falloir boire à même la bouteille. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Law eut une légère grimace de dégoût tandis que Sabo hochait négativement la tête.

Zoro tendit alors d'abord au médecin légiste la bouteille. Ce dernier en prit une grande lampée avant de la passer à Sabo qui en but un peu avant de la rendre à son chef qui en avala une grande gorgée avant de fermer la bouteille et de la remettre sous son bureau.

\- Au fait, demanda Koala qui venait d'entrer, c'est quoi le prochain dossier ?

\- Le prochain dossier ? fit Zoro, Et bien, c'est...


End file.
